Lawson Misbehaves at Carl’s Jr./Becomes A Teeth Guy/Gets Set to Juvenile Youth Detention Centre
Lawson Misbehaves at Carl's Jr./Becomes A Teeth Guy/Gets Set to Juvenile Youth Detention Centre is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis as part of the Recessverse, published on October 25th 2019. Kosta is back after months of hiatus over lack of frustrations and conflicts with Recess while they were trying to start the superheroes chapter. Transcript Lawson: I am going to became a Teeth Guy for the first time. Hahahahahahahahaha. But first, if I want to do it, I might ask mom to go to Carl’s Jr and start myself misbehaving is there is no coke at Carl’s Jr. (Lawson went to his parents’ room) Lawson: Hey mom? Lawson’s mom: Ugh, what is it Erwin? Lawson: Can we go to Carl’s Jr. Lawson’s mom: No. Lawson: But mom, I hungry! Lawson’s mom: Erwin, I said no. We are having pork chops for dinner. Lawson: But mom, I am really hungry. Lawson’s mom: Erwin, I said no twice. You need to learn your lesson. Lawson’s dad: Hey honey, there is no pork chops in the fringe. So, I would suggest that you can take Erwin to Carl’s Jr. Lawson’s mom: Do you hear that, your father said that there is no pork chops tonight. That's means we are going to Carl's Jr. for dinner. Let's go into the car. Lawson: Yeah, finally, I am hungry. Text: At Carl’s Jr. Customer: Welcome to Carl’s Jr. What can I get for you? Lawson’s mom: I will have a Western Bacon Cheeseburger with French fries. Lawson: And I will have to Star nuggets and a coke. Customer: I’m sorry, there is no coke because we ran out. Lawson: What, are you kidding me. Customer: Don’t feel bad, how about the Hand-Scooped Milkshakes. Lawson: NO, I WANT THE STAR NUGGETS AND A COKE INSTEAD OF A STUPID HAND-SCOOPED MILKSHAKES. Customer: Kid, you will have the Star nuggets but the coke has run out. Lawson’s mom: Excuse us for a moment. (To Lawson) Erwin, stop being a spoil brat or you will have nothing at all. Lawson: OH, I HAVE A BETTER IDEA, LET’S SHOW THE WHOLE WORLD THAT REALLY THINK I AM. I AM NOW BECOMING A TEETH GUY FOR THE FIRST TIME, SO YOU WILL FACE MY TEETH. Lawson’s mom: Erwin, everyone is looking at you, including King Bob and his girlfriend, Tara. Lawson: I DON’T CARE, KING BOB IS A PEST AND HE IS THE WORST KING EVER, AS WELL AS TARA WAS THE KING BOB'S WORST GIRLFRIEND EVER. Lawson’s mom: Erwin, stop your laziness act against King Bob and Tara right now. Lawson: ALL RIGHT, YOU ASK FOR IT. (Lawson transforms into a Teeth Guy) Lawson’s mom: Whoa, holy! Lawson the Teeth Guy: SO, WHAT DID YOU THINK NOW. FACE MY TEETH. FACE IT. FACE IT. FACE IT. FACE IT. FACE IT. ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR. (Everyone runs in panic, except for Lawson and Lawson's mom) Lawson’s Mom: Oh (x10). Erwin, how dare you became a Teeth Guy, now everyone is running away because of you. That’s it, we are going home right now, and we will cancel your order instead. Text: Later at home Lawson’s dad: Hi honey, we you get the food. Holy Moly. What’s got into Erwin, and why his skin is all red? Lawson’s mom: I tell you what happen. Erwin want it a Star Nuggets and a coke but the coke has sold out, because he refused to a Hand-Scooped Milkshakes instead. And then, he’s is acting absolutely insane because he is now becoming a Teeth Guy. Lawson’s dad: WHAT! Oh (x15). Erwin, I can’t believe you misbehave at Carl’s Jr, and now becoming a Teeth Guy for the first time next to Boris, Elena and Caillou. Lawson the Teeth Guy: WELL, I AM SORRY FOR MISBEHAVING AT CARL’S JR. Lawson’s dad: Erwin, stop yelling so loud, and your apologies unaccepted. That’s it, you’re grounded for 6 weeks with no computer. Unfortunately, we can’t send you to the Sellbot Headquarters so many times right now. But the first time ever, you are going to get sent to the Juvenile Youth Detention Centre. Lawson the Teeth Guy: WHAT, THE JUVENILE YOUTH DETENTION CENTRE. WHY IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN. Lawson’s mom: Because it’s better for now, but now you are teeth guy, which means that kids have already misbehaved badly like you and your stupid gang. But I’m not sure that the Sellbot Headquarters might ran out of sell. Lawson’s dad: Now get in the car. Text: At the Juvenile Youth Detention Centre. Police Commissioner: How to can help you today? Lawson’s dad: Can you send Erwin to Juvenile cell, because he starting misbehaving at Carl’s Jr and then suddenly becoming a Teeth Guy, please. Lawson’s mom: But before you do that, can you ask the CEO of the Lawbot Headquarters on your phone if the cells will run out? Police Commissioner: OK, I will ask him. (Police Commissioner picks up the phone) Police Commissioner: Hello, is this the CEO of Lawbot Headquarters. Chief Executioner Officer (on phone): Yes, may I help you. Police Commissioner: I was just wondering if your cell in your job have ran out of cells, because a boy named Erwin Lawson sends me here at my work. Chief Executioner Officer (on phone): I will have a look at my security cameras on my computer, one moment please…! Well, it looks like the cells have now completely full. This means send him to Juvenile Youth Detention Centre at anytime. Police Commissioner: OK thanks, bye. (Police Commissioner puts down the phone) Police Commissioner: I just got a call from the CEO of the Sellbot Headquarters, it’s believed the cells at the Sellbot Headuqarters are now completely full. Lawson the Teeth Guy: OH THANK GOD FOR THAT. Police Commissioner: So now, this boy will join me on my hit list. Lawson The Teeth Guy: WHAT, YOU HAVE GONNA BE KIDDING ME. Police Commissioner: I’m sorry young man, you are under arrest for misbehaving at Carl’s Jr and becoming a Teeth Guy. Hands behind you back. Lawson the Teeth Guy: OW, OW, HEY, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS. Police Commissioner: You have the right to remain silent, you have the right to eternity. Now follow me to that cell now. Lawson’s dad: We come for you. Police Commissioner: OK. (At the Jail cell) Police Commissioner: This is your cell, go there now. (Lawson enters the cell and shuts the gates) Lawson the Teeth Guy: GET ME OUT OF HERE, GET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW F******. Lawson’s dad: Never, you will stay here for the rest of 6 weeks. Lawson’s mom: By the way, your father and I are going shopping right now. So don’t ever think escaping this cell. Lawson’s dad: Goodbye Erwin, nice knowing you. (His parents and the Police Commissioner leaves) Lawson the Teeth Guy: WHAT DO YOU THAT I’LL DO NEXT, TO BE CONTINUED ON WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. (The End) Cast Lawson/Lawson the Teeth Guy-Eric Lawson's mom-Kimberly Lawson's dad-Wiseguy Customer-Dave Police Commissioner-Steven Chief Executive Officer-Simon Trivia *This is the first video having Lawson the Teeth Guy, but transforms by Erwin Lawson. *This is the first video that Lawson who became a Teeth Guy has got send to Juvenile Youth Detention Centre instead of Sellbot Headquarters so many times over the lack of gruesome and suspicious murders previously. Category:All Lawson deserves Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff